A Shining Sun, A Loving Moon
by LittlePlagueSpirit
Summary: "My lips turned into a smile and my frown disappeared. It was clear. I knew now, finally, who I loved, and who I liked." Amu breaks with her love-triangle and deals with her confused feelings. That doesn't mean however, that all will be happy for her in the end. Centered on Amu, but with a little Amuto.
1. Across The Bridge: A Shining Sun

**Artemis: Yes ladies and gentlemen, it's finally time!**

**Ikuto: Here is the thing you all have been waiting for!**

**Amu: *blank look* I don't.**

**Artemis: *ignoring Amu* It's time for the first chapter of my Amuto Two-shot!**

***The fans all cream, yell, cheer and applaud***

**Artemis: *bows* Thank you, I'm very happy with it too. It was so much work, I thought I would never get it done. But now that the first chapter is done, it's time for you to read. But first, some notes:**

**- This whole chapter is written from Amu's P.O.V. (= Point Of View). Sorry Ikuto, but you have to wait ;)**

**- In the story, Ikuto is 18. Yaya is 14. Amu, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase are all 15 and Utau and Kukai are both 16. I reduced Ikuto and Amu's age gap to 3 years, so deal with it.**

**- The chara's don't appear in this chapter, but they still have them though. Also, Amu doesn't know about Nagi's 'secret' :).**

**- If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes (which is possible since this chapter is so long), feel free to say.**

**That was it. I hope you all will enjoy this story, because I enjoyed writing it. So, everyone sit down and let us hear the tale of our pinkette, Amu.**

**Ikuto: *annoyed* Sheesh, start already with the story!**

**Artemis: *glares at him* If you do the disclaimer, than maybe it will start!**

**Ikuto: Artemis doesn't own Shugo Chara or his characters...she is just addicted to writing about them.**

Across The Bridge: A Shining Sun

The winter wind blew through the city. It had just turned December, and it was already freezing cold. None of the threes outside carried any leaves and last night the first frost came. The warm autumn colors, red, orange and yellow were chased away and replaced with colors more fitting for this time of the year: brown, ice blue, and grey.

Strange that when nature gave us these colors for the season, people always combine them with happy and colorful ones. Like they were scared of the given colors, scared that they were going to bring bad news or misfortune. To avert that misfortune, they chose bright red for Santa Claus's suite, blue balls for in the Christmas Three and forest green for the mistletoe. Happy holidays everyone! No harm will come to us.

I sighed as I walked through that world of glistering lights and smiling people. Normally people took no attention of each other, but when the year was at his end, everyone turned into a much nicer person. People nodded and smiled to each other, all wearing thick warm coats, scarves and gloves to keep the cold away form their body.

Normally, I would enjoy December as much as any 15-year old would do. I would probably walk around in the city, hanging around with my friends and having fun with them. The girls and I would look in all the shops, spotting presents and hoping that the others wouldn't notice where we were looking at. Yaya would talk about all the sweets she was going to eat and how bad she wanted to know what she was going to get for Christmas. Rima would talk about the bad joke that her boyfriend made in an attempt to make her laugh (Nagihiko had a long way to go before that was going to happen) and Utau would complain about how hard it was to find a nice present for a guy that only loves sport and ramen. I would laugh along with them, try to help them with their problems and secretly look around for a nice present for my 'lover.'

But no, I wasn't doing any of that. How strange it may seem, but since the threes began to loose their leaves and the night came earlier that usual, my happy moods became to occur less than was expected.

I left the noises of the busy city behind me and entered a less noisy area. The parks and the forests lie in this place. Here had nature much more space to grow, and you could hear the murmur of the river, which ran throughout the city and was usually pushed away by all the buildings and the roads. I had to began disliking the busy streets and the sounds of the cars. Or I turned more into a street cat like Ikuto, that was also possible.

From where I was walking, you had a clear view of the flowing river that made his way from inside the park towards the city. The water from the river, which was calm and peaceful in the summer and now cold and wild because of the winter, came from the lake that lay at the end of this road.

The lake wasn't very known; some people didn't even know that there was a park in this part of town. And if they knew, they would only go to the grassy fields in the middle or they would walk on the paths that laid across the park. But there weren't any big paths that lead to the bridge that leaded to the lake, nor that there were any signs that pointed to the lake. It lay there, patiently waiting for the people who would find the bridge, get curious about what was on the other side and cross it to find the secret lake.

It is the same park where Ikuto and I always met each other, and where Tadase later promised me that he would everyday say 'I love you, Amu-chan'. Therefore, the park was not unknown to me, but I didn't find the lake until I was once wandering through the park and stumbled upon the bridge. _The two total different boys that I had a crush on, united by the same place_, I thought and chuckled.

After Ikuto left, I found myself doing that a lot: wandering around, doing nothing. I have never done that before so much. But I began to feel like a clock that was missing a chain and, because of that, was not working well. So, I walked through the city and later, the park, searching for my 'lost chain'.

Why am I looking for this chain anyway? And why did I lost it? I don't know. I'm supposed to be happy and cheerful, to feel ok. I have a boy who loves me and he even promised me to say it to me everyday. I have great friends who always make me laugh and support me. I have wonderful parents and an irritating (isn't every sibling?) but sweet younger sister. Easter is gone, so that threat is out of the way and isn't any more danger to others.

Considering everything, I have lots of things that can make me say that I'm a blessed person and that I should feel great because of them. But even with all those things...

Why am I not happy? Why are the feelings of love that I have for Tadase feel so strange, so fake, so unreal? Why do I cry sometimes when I hear violin music or see the moon? Why do I lie awake in bed at night, like I am waiting for somebody?

"Why do I feel so lost?" I whispered to the park.

_The park? _Talk about fate, my feet have brought me again to this place. Without paying attention, I end up at the place where I keep ending up lately. Where I wonder around for hours, not thinking about time or the weather, just following the paths or sitting on the cold benches, starring into the cloudy sky.

I looked to the entrance of the park, and signed. _Well, since I'm here anyway..._ I pulled the collar of my coat and took a path that went into the park. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed time to think about my problems.

As I walked for a while and enjoyed the silence, my attention was drawn to the threes. Their trunks were dark and everyone of them had lost their leaves. They reached their bare branches out to the sky, like they were asking a question to it. "Where are my leaves? Please tell me, where are my leaves?" I somehow felt like those threes, but I don't know why.

My feet stopped moving and I looked up. They brought me to the Ikuto'spot. That one in the middle of the park, when I first saw and heard him playing his violin and where we later always met each other. I starred at it and let the memories of the mysterious violin player return in my mind.

Ikuto. Messy midnight blue hair. Masculine feathers and broad shoulders, dressed in his usual black clothes. His deep sapphire colored eyes, filled with a teasing spark when I looked into them. His trademark smirk plastered on his face, always making me blush, having an argument with me or driving me crazy with his comments or insults. Sometimes I found him every night on my balcony, or didn't see him for weeks. A real stray cat from inside and outside, that was Ikuto.

That was how I liked to see Ikuto: teasing, smirking, driving me nuts and making me blush a giant red color. Not that I thought of that when he was still here. Hell no. Most of the time I wanted to wipe that irritating smile of his 'o-so-good-looking' face. But that was when I didn't know how Ikuto had to endure when he was younger. When I didn't know about his past.

When I didn't know about how his father left him and his family. How he and his sister had to live with Tadase's family because their mother was too weak to take care of them. How he left his sister because he went on a search for many years to find father, looking everywhere in Europe but without finding him. How he met his new stepfather and he was forced to work for Easter, collecting X-eggs. How he had to destroy people's dreams, otherwise something would happen to his sister or his mother.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. Ikuto had a horrible past. But when I was with him, you didn't noticed anything. When I was with him, he was that perverted, teasing, handsome cat boy which I grow fond of with the years. But he left, one year ago. He told me he wanted to find his father.

Could it be Ikuto? Could it be that because of his leaving that I felt so down and sad lately?

Ikuto confessed to me. Tadase did that too of course, but Ikuto did it twice. The first time was when he was staying over at my place. I pushed him of my bed and told him to stay on the floor, but that stubborn guy didn't listen to me and sat down next to me. He and I were lying face to face on my bed and he was teasing me with Tadase's confession. I got irritated of it and asked him if he hadn't had anyone he liked a lot. "I do. You", He replied.

I was, slightly said, shocked. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that 'handsome-but pain in the ass' 17 years old guy, was in love with me, 'pinkette and flatness' 14 years old Hinamori Amu?! My stubborn me quickly took over and said that I didn't believed him since he was always teasing me. He answered that he was then just the boy who cried wolf.

As I looked into his eyes, searching for something that would tell me that his confession was a joke, my heart stopped beating. Because, there wasn't one. There wasn't any teasing spark, nothing that told me: "Got ya Amu." But, his confession couldn't be real. No way! I mean, he didn't really mean this, right...?

I turned around and kicked an empty soda can with my foot while I walked away from that haunting place. My head hung low and I slowly shook it. No. Maybe I could have told myself that the first confession of him was false, the second time, there was no room for misunderstandings.

We were at the airport. Ikuto was leaving, he wanted to go and travel the world in search for his father. I was seeing him off, being torn apart inside. One side of me wanted to be happy, to scream and to make a victory dance because that guy was leaving and I wouldn't seem for God knows how many years. But that part seemed so small compared to the other. The other side of me wanted to rip the other part of me in pieces. It wanted to pull myself into his chest, crying and pleading if he would come back soon. But I couldn't chose. So I stood there, dumb fold and with a fake smile seeing my friend off.

"Amu."

Ikuto leaned forward and brought his face so close to mine, that I could feel his breath on my face. His azure eyes locked with that of mine and I tried to fight my huge blush, but failed miserably.

"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself."

I swear the world stopped turning for a second. That didn't stop Ikuto though. Before I knew it, his lips made contact with my skin. Not my lips, but o so close. My heart stopped and my face was redder than it was ever before. I stood there like a statue while Ikuto gave me a last wink and walked away to his plane, with on his face one of his rare, kind smiles.

That was the last thing I saw from Ikuto: him walking away on the airport with a smile on his face. He is gone now for one year, so he must be 18. An 'adult', like the law would call him. But the law doesn't know that cat boy. 18 years, 26, 40, it doesn't matter: I think Ikuto will never change into a more 'mature' person. No matter his age, he would keep teasing me and calling me kid, even if I was 18.

Utau is doing pretty good. The first week she cried a lot (later, she said to us she didn't shed a tear), but we all saw her red puffy eyes. She couldn't trick us. That I had those eyes too after crying them out every night nobody knew, but that was because I didn't told anyone. Anyway, we all told her that Ikuto would be fine and when he would have found her father he would be back. That was what he promised to us and come on, it was not like he was going to be away for 10 years or something. Thanks to our support and the fact that, a month after Ikuto left, Kukai confessed to her, Utau was soon back to her old self.

For me, it took longer to go back to the old Amu. For some reason Ikuto's leaving made a great impact. For days I couldn't look at my balcony without feeling the urge to cry. For weeks I cried my heart out at night because of the emptiness that was in there. My chara's were the only ones who knew about that, and they tried their best to cheer me up by saying that Ikuto would be back and that there were still people here that loved up dearly, so that I should cheer up.

I did cheer up, in the end. Because of those sleepless night, I had giant bangs under my eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the others. I just said that Ami had been singing every night and it really ruined my sleep. They bought it, but it took more time than I expected to just fall asleep at night before constantly thinking about my friend with his azure blue eyes.

Suddenly, my feet got stuck behind something and before I knew it, the world started spinning and seconds later, I lay flat on my back. I grunted my teeth fighting the pain that was building up inside my body. _Damn that hurt. _I opened my eyes and looked around, to find myself lying on the middle of the path. I felt loose stones move between my fingers and the cold of the ground was creeping up into my bones.

I reached my hand out and grabbed a hold of the park bench that was standing next to me. With that support I was able to stand up. As I dusted myself off, I shot a look to the bench and froze. The bench that I used as support was Tadase's bench. On that bench he and I sat down and he promised me here he would tell me every day that he loved me. This was the same bench. Our bench.

Tadase. Blond short locks. Warm red colored eyes. Perfect manners, always polite and nice to everyone. A strong and dominant character from the outside, and a shy and kind person from the inside. The prince on a white horse, one out of a fairytale, that came to life. Sweet, handsome and true: that was Tadase.

Our relationship had grown stronger since Ikuto left. Somewhere I still think it had to do with the sudden emptiness in my hearth and with my need to fill that up, but after Ikuto's department, I began to hang out with him more. We went to the aquarium again, we made homework together and we often walked trough the park (scratch that: **this **park) and we always ended up at this bench.

We sat down and none of us said anything. I couldn't help but to think that the silence felt awkward, like I had to say something: "Thanks for taking me out today Tadase" or "Today was really fun don't you think?". Anything to break that strange atmosphere that was forming from the moment we sat down on that bench. I don't think Tadase felt the same, because when he broke the silence (he was always the one who did it, somehow I never could bring up the strength to do it), he would turn to me, grab my hand and he would say: "I love you, Amu-chan."

At this time, it was like I heard his voice echoing trough the park, bringing me back to earth. His gentle voice, with which he spoke my name in a soft and warm tone, like his voice wanted to show the affection he felt.

"Amu-chan."

It sounded so real, like that blond haired and red colored boy was standing beside me. I turned my head and looked for him, but I found nothing except for empty space next to me. Nobody stood there, and there was nobody else in the park who could have called my name. I was completely alone.

I sighed. There was a time where that voice made me float. When, with the sound of him saying my name, butterflies fly around in my stomach. That time, and the feelings that are connected with them, are slowly fading. Along with the leaves that fall, the sparks of my crush for Tadase are dying out. And I stand and watch, and I only thing that my mind thinks off is: 'How did this happen? How in the world did this happen to me?'

My hand slid over the bench, and I took in the sight of it for the last time. Then, I turned from it and walked away from it. I didn't need to look where I was going, I knew my feet would bring me where I wanted to go: the bridge at the end of the park, that lead to the lake. That was my destination. However, even if I walked away from the bench, it didn't seem like I left my memories of the prince with it. They all came back, one right after the other, all going about the same boy and his love for me.

"I love you, Amu-chan." Tadase probably said that line to me a thousand times by now. I remembered, that the first time he said it, my face went from my normal color, to the most red color there exist. My face expression changed with the speed of a Ferrari, and had, with any possibility, the same color. My heart beat so fast and not a single word came out of my mouth for 10 seconds. That's really me: I always blush strawberry red when somebody says something nice and sweet to me.

But after that first time, my face never turned as red as the first time. My heart didn't beat with the same speed. I found my voice back faster than before. I didn't feel the same as the first time Tadase told me he loved me. And when he told me it the third time, and the fourth, and all those times after, the feeling of truth never returned to me liked it did that first time. Like it lost his meaning after it had been said too much, just like a new dress.

The first time you wear it, you feel like the prettiest girl in town, and that everyone around you notices that you wear something new, and that they all say: "Wow, you're looking great!" or "That dress is so lovely!". But when you wear it again, the less new and sparkling the dress begins to look, and how less people will react on it. Until the dress isn't new at all anymore and it becomes a normal dress to you. Just a dress that hangs in your wardrobe and is part of your style. Something that you wear sometimes and where you don't think about, because it is normal for you to wear that dress. The dress doesn't have any special meaning anymore. It turned from something special, to something normal.

The same thing was happening with Tadase's love for me. First I felt like a real princess: Tadase, the sweetest and good looking boy in the whole world, loves me, me! Hinamori Amu! If was like a dream to me. Everywhere I went, I saw people watching me with jealous and longing eyes, whispering: "Look, that's Hinamori Amu. Did you hear? Hotori Tadase has a crush on her!"

"Oh I wish I was her! Tadase-kun is just perfect!"

"It's not a surprise isn't it? Hinamori is the most 'cool and spicy' girl I know, it's not a surprise Tadase fell in love with her."

"To have the prince as lover...O My God, that girl is so lucky!"

_Lucky._ Am I really lucky to have a guy that loves me, but that I'm not able to love him back with the same love he feels for me? Do I have to consider myself lucky to hear every day the words "I love you, Amu-chan", but every time I hear it, it feels less and less real? Am I lucky, or is Tadase lucky, to be in a relationship where one of them doesn't know if the love she feels for the other is true or false? And where the other one doesn't realize that? Am I lucky with that?

Because I had been too caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the bridge until I heard my feet on the wood. I looked down, and the faded brown color of the wood star right back at me, like it was just as surprised to see me as I was to see the bridge. Now that I was back to earth, I heard the noise of the river from nearby. It seemed like Winter still hadn't been able to freeze the water of the lake. The growling and sparkling water flowed down, towards the city.

My eyes followed the ice cold water. It looked so deep and peaceful, despite the loud noise it was making. That sounded so angry, so confused. The thumping sound echoed in my ears and erased all other thoughts in my head. Now, only one voice could be heard, and it wasn't even my own.

"Where do I have to go? What do I have to do with all this water?" the water asked pleading, flowing helpless between his banks.

I clutched my fists and bore my teeth. Why was the water asking that to me? Why it wanted me to answer that question for them? I had enough to worry about; I didn't need the problems of the water also! My blood boiled and I shouted over the noise of the water "How am I supposed to know?!"

My voice rang through the empty park and made it sound unfamiliar and hollow. I sank down on my knees and let my arms hang beside my body. Something wet and cold hit my hand. I could open my eyes to see what it was, but I didn't need to register the tear to know that I was crying.

Why was I crying? Why was my love for Tadase not feeling real anymore? Why did I miss Ikuto so desperately, when I was first sure that I was not, not in love with him? Why am I feeling so lost lately? Where does the water of the river have to go? Where are the leaves of the threes?!

All those questions...it was too much. Too confusing, too incomprehensible. The water, the threes, myself... we were all pleading and begging to get answers on our questions, but we didn't even know why we asked those questions. We didn't even had a idea where they came from. Water is not supposed to think about where his water has to go, and threes normally don't cry about having their leaves falling down. People are not used to see me lost and wandering around because I was dealing with a problem that I just couldn't solve, nor my friends. Then why do we feel this way? Why do we have those questions?

As I cried and the water of the river rushed under me, a memory came back into my empty head. I was 13 years old, and I and Nadeshiko's twin brother Nagihiko went to the loveknot temple, that lay not far from his place. While we walked to the temple, Nagihiko's asked if there was something wrong, and I decided to tell him about my problem.

Around that time, some girl had asked me who I liked. I tried to find an answer, but the images of both Tadase and Ikuto came up. I was shocked that I saw those two faces appear, and I ran away to find Nadeshiko to ask her for advice. Instead, I found Nagihiko, and since he was Nadeshiko's twin brother, I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him about my problem.

He thought about if for a while, and then he asked me this: "When does liking someone turns into loving someone?" I fell silent and looked at him. I didn't had an answer to it, and I still don't have.

Liking someone and loving someone. Most people will say that liking and loving are the same, but they aren't. Of course both have to do with love. Whenever you like or love someone, in both you put in your love. The difference though, is the amount of love. The amount of love for the people you 'like' is less than that of the amount for the people you 'love'. And with love, it means the love you feel for the person you have a crush on. The person you fall in love with. The person you want to spend the rest of your life with. That is meant by 'loving someone.'

But how should I be able to find the difference?! How should I know if the love that I feel for Tadase or Ikuto fits with the amount of 'like' or 'love'? If I knew that, than I wasn't sitting here right now, on this cold wooden bridge, in the park, in December, all alone. If I knew the answer, than I wouldn't feel lost anymore. If I knew the answer, than my wandering would be finally over and I would be able to choose if I love Tadase or Ikuto. The problem is: I just don't know the answer!

I sat there. On the bridge. Not being able to stand up and walk to the other side. Not being able to answer all the questions in my head. I just sat there and listened to the sound of the water and the howling of the wind. The wind blew trough the park and let the branches of the threes make soft noises, like the wind was whispering words. This time though, it weren't the words of the wind, but that of mine.

"Who am I suppose to like? Who am I suppose to love?"

The wind took my thought with them into the sky. You could hear it howl "Who, who?", like an echo of my voice. "Who, who?" the wind cried. "Who, who?" the water sang. "Who, who?" the threes asked, reaching their braches out to heaven.

The threes asked who took their leaves. The water asked what to do with his water. I asked who I am suppose to like or love. We all are so different, yet so the same.

But, the threes asked their question to the sky. The water asked their question to me. They all think that they know where to find the answer. The threes think that heaven knows it, and the water thinks I know it. Do I know too, then, where the answer to my question lies?

The wind's voice changed. Before, it sounded like it asked "who, who?", just like I did. Now, the wind had a different sound. I pricked my ears and listened closely.

"..hoo, hoo....hoou, hoou....ou, ou....you, you...."

_You. _I asked, the wind responded. How stupid was I. Instead of listening to the questions of others, I forgot to voice my own. But even when I didn't do it, I still got an answer. And now I had it, everything was clear. You. Me. I was it. I knew the answer to my question. I thought I didn't, but I did! I just wasn't able to here it, because my questions were too loud. Not know that I heard it out load, it all became clear. I knew the answer.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up. No more time for crying, I had an answer to find. With a determent look on my face, I looked to the other side of the bridge. There, I promised myself. On the other side of this bridge, my answer lay. I couldn't cross it yet though. I first had to find the answer myself. Then, I could cross the bridge.

I took a deep breath. _Who do you like? Who do you love? _

Tadase. Ikuto. My head filled itself with memories and voices. I didn't tried to stop them, I let them all in. Listen, I spoke. I want to know who I like more. Tadase, or Ikuto. I want to know if my love for Tadase is real, and I want to know if I love Ikuto for real. Please, help me. Find the answer to those questions. Please, find them.

I didn't asked those questions to my mind only. I asked them to my whole self. My toes. My hands. My brains. My heart. My soul. I asked everything of me, my complete body to help me with finding the answer. Too long I tried to listen to just one of them. It was time that they all worked together to solve the puzzle. Then everything would go back to normal. Then I would go back to normal, and all this wandering and questioning would be over.

_Who do I love for real. Please tell me. _

All kinds of information entered my head. Tadase's smile. His red colored eyes. His voice. His looks. His behavior. His time with me. His confessions. His...his...Nothing came. It stopped there. Like there weren't any other memories of Tadase left.

The empty space quickly became filled with different kind of thoughts. Ikuto's messy blue hair. His azure eyes. His annoying smirk. His voice, always teasing me and making me blush all different kinds of red. The talks that we had. His confession. His kiss...

My lips turned into a smile and my frown disappeared. It was clear. I knew now, finally, who I loved, and who I liked. I opened my eyes, and looked at the other side of the bridge, and saw the answer standing right in front of me.

There, on the other side of the bridge, stood Ikuto. His trademark smile plastered on his face, dressed in his usual black clothes, his eyes shining with happiness. There he stood, the guy that I loved. And this time, I didn't freak out. This time, I knew for sure, that he was the one that I loved. I knew now, that I only liked Tadase, as a friend. But with Ikuto...it was really love.

His smile grew as I continue to star at him. "Do you like what you see, pervert kid?"

My face grew tomato red and my mouth was already wide open to yell at him, before I realized that this, Ikuto standing at the other side of the bridge; was just a dream. Ikuto was not back. He was still in Europe, or somewhere else in this world. Anywhere, apart from here. I didn't know when he came back, and if he would still love me when he did.

But that didn't hold me back. I knew that I loved Ikuto. I didn't care about how long he would be gone. I didn't care about what the others would say. I didn't care about what Tadase would say when I was going to tell him that I didn't love him anymore. I would tell him the truth: that I only liked him as a friend, but not as my boyfriend. That I finally made my choice, and that nothing could change it.

I closed my open mouth and smiled. The image of Ikuto disappeared, and became replaced with an empty space at the other side of the bridge. The grumbling sound of the river grew louder and I heard the winter wind blew trough the park. I was alone again, and everything was the same as when I arrived at the bridge.

Yet, the river's noise sounded less angry than before. And it looked like the threes didn't feel that bad anymore about their lost leaves; they stood proudly straight up, looking less helpless than first. Like they knew that their leaves would return to them, one day. They just had to wait for them.

"I love you Ikuto. But I will wait. I will wait for you to come back, so that one day, I can say it to you...for real." As I ran to the other side of the bridge, the wind took my words with them into the sky. They would take them so far that one day, I hoped, they would reach the person that they were meant for.

**Amu: *sniffs* O my god, that was so...so...BEAUTIFUL! I finally choose between those two guys! I'm so happy.**

**Ikuto: *shocked* What the-?! Artemis, I wasn't even in this chapter!**

**Artemis: What do you mean? This whole chapter was almost about you.**

**Ikuto: But I'm not really in it! I'm only **_**mentioned**_**, I'm not in it for real!**

**Artemis: Well, this chapter is called _A Shining Sun, _****which points to Amu, so of course this chapter isn't about you!**

**Ikuto: ...does that mean that the next chapter will go about me, then?**

**Artemis: You will have to wait catboy. First, we have to see what the readers thought about this chapter.**

**Ikuto: People, please review! I want my own chapter!**

**Artemis: Or just review because I want to tell me what you thought about this chapter ;). Critics, flames and praises are all welcome. I hope you all enjoyed it, so please let me know. Thank you for reading, see you again! **


	2. By The Lake: A Loving Moon

**Artemis: Ikuto! Get's your butt over here, it's time!**

**Ikuto: Really? Finally!**

**Amu:*blank look* Oh dear, here we go...**

**Artemis: Here is my second and last chapter of my Two-shot of Amu and Ikuto!**

**Ikuto and all the fans: HURRAY!!!**

**Amu:*sigh* What's the big deal anyway? **

**Ikuto: *shaking his head*Amu Amu Amu, you don't understand. For you it's normal because you already had your own chapter. But now, after waiting for so long, it's finally time for a chapter about me! That's why everyone is so excited. Because it's about me.**

**Amu: You are too full of yourself.**

**Ikuto: *ignoring Amu* In this chapter everything goes about me and what I have been doing in all those years that I was on my journey. Furthermore, me and Amu will finally meet each other and we will have a full make out-session! Isn't that right Artemis?**

**Artemis: *sweatdrop*...well before you start, first read this:**

**- The ages: Ikuto is 23, Amu and Kai are 19.**

**- The apartment is Amu's own apartment. She is grown up, so why can't she have her own house? ;)**

**- You have to read the first chapter to understand this one. So if you didn't read chapter 1, go and do that first! After that, come back and read this chapter.**

**That was it. Now go ahead, read the chapter and see if Ikuto is right about the content of this chapter. *whispers* He isn't.**

**Ikuto: Wait a minute, who is this Kai? And about what I am not right? What have you done to my chapter Artemis?!**

**Artemis: Just read and enjoy the story already! **

**Amu: Artemis doesn't own Shugo Chara, nor the characters.**

By The Lake: A Loving Moon

When Kai closed the door behind him, I felt myself slide down against the wall, until I sat like a lifeless person on the ground. He left, and I knew it was for good. My boyfriend was gone and I was alone again. Just as alone as I was 5 years ago when Ikuto left me. And yes, he still hasn't come back. I don't even know if he ever will.

The scene of this night was played over in my mind again, like a broken video that had problems with showing the movie, and got stuck by one particular scene: the scene I didn't want to see. Of course my mind didn't listen to me and played the scene over and over again.

_~Flashback~_

"_Amu." Kai's voice was solemn. "I want to talk to you." There wasn't any fire burning in his eyes, no spark jumping around in his iris. A blank look was plastered on his face._

_I sat down at the table, and shot Kai a glance when he took the seat at the other side of the table. His head was turned to the ground and even when we were face to face, it was like he didn't want to look me in the eye. I decided to say the first line of the script that was familiar to me, so that Kai didn't have to do it all on his own._

"_Kai, what's wrong? Where do you want to talk about?" I almost sounded surprised. Like I didn't know what the next line would be, like I never had seen this scene before in my life. _

"_I don't know how to say this to you Amu, but...I can't no longer go on living with it." he didn't look at me, only at his clenched fists. "I have to say it to you."_

_I waited for him to continue. He finally turned his face to me; his eyes filled with a determined and sad look . "Amu, for the past few weeks, I have the idea that you haven't been the girl that I fell in love with. First, you were so happy. You always blushed when we met and you kinda had that...light, that shine over you, and you shone every time I talked to you." He stopped, trying to find his next words._

_Go on Kai, I thought._

"_But ever since we decided to get together, I have the feeling that something was wrong with our relation." Kai continued. "First I thought it was something that I did, but the longer it lasted, the more I got the idea that I wasn't the one who was acting weird, but you. You changed so much since we were together. Your usual smile disappeared and you don't sparkle any more. You don't even blush when I tell you how much I love you!" He finally looked up and gave me a pleading look. "Tell me Amu, why did you change?!"_

_I said nothing. It didn't matter. There was no way to explain to Kai what happened to my heart for the past few months. Something mysterious, something sneaky and painful crept into it, turning my butterflies into deadly sneaks. And I didn't have an antidote for the poison that they put into my body, killing all the love sparks that I felt for Kai, until there were none anymore. _

_Kai stared into my eyes, searching for an answer to his question. I knew there was none, but I didn't have the guts to said it out loud._

"_Fine." Kai stood up and walked to the door, his back turned to me. "I get it. No answer is also an answer. Good luck Amu." With those words, he opened the door and left my house, taking the scattered pieces of our love with him. Out of my heart, out of my life. _

_~End Flashback~_

I sighed. I should be sad that Kai left me, but surprisingly, I felt the same like all the other times when my boyfriends left me: empty, confused, and...relieved. I'm not supposed to, but I'm simply feel this way. I'm glad that I don't have a boyfriend anymore. That I don't have to be happy all the time when I was with him, that I don't have to kiss him anymore when he leaves, and that I don't have to act like I love him. I was free again...and _alone._

Now don't get me wrong: it's not that I didn't like my boyfriends (if I didn't like them, then they wouldn't become my boyfriend). I met the guys, and I became to feel all happy and dreamy again. I would only think of his smile, his laugh, his looks. I would chat with them and pray secretly that they would ask me out. I would go all hyper when they actually did, and if they would ask me if you would like to become their girl, I always turned strawberry red and I would feel like the happiest girl on earth. In all those things, I was nothing different than any other girl. The only difference was: my crushes don't last for long.

It depends. Sometimes it's five days, then two weeks; my crush for Kai lasted even for a half year! But it didn't matter how long it took, I would fall off cloud nine sooner or later. And when I did, the impact that I made was even bigger than the fall. Because always when I was out of my lovely dovely state, the pain in my chest, the empty hole in my heart, would hurt more like it ever did before. Like I was betraying it. Like I was fooling my heart with fake feelings of love.

"Amu-chan." I looked up and stared at my chara's. I still have them, after all those years. They all had a worried and sad expression on their faces; only Dia looked calm.

"Amu, are you okay?" Miki asked.

"Do you want something? Su can bake a nice snack to make you happy-desu."

"I'm fine guys. I'm just...a little confused, that's all." I said. I stood up and looked out the window. It was March, and the first signs of Spring coming to Japan were beginning to show. The sky had a beautiful light pink colour, showing the end of the day and the beginning of the night.

"Amu." Ran spoke. "If you want to speak with somebody, maybe you can call your friends. I'm sure they will lis-"

"No, I don't want to see anybody. I just..." I left it there. What did I want? _Ikuto to come back. _Yeah, but that was impossible. Ikuto was somewhere on this huge planet and I had no idea how to come in contact with him. _Maybe he doesn't even want to come in contact with me, who knows..._

Dia floated up and sat down on my shoulder, giving me a comforting smile. "If you want to see Ikuto, why don't you go to your special place? I'm sure that if you go there, they will listen to you."

For the first time this day, I smiled. "Yeah, that's a good idea Dia." I stood up, grabbed my coat and walked to the door. "Amu, don't forget this." I turned to my chara and Miki gave me the flower bouquet I bought yesterday. White lily's, my favourites.

"I won't be away for long."

With those words, I closed the door behind me. The pink and orange colours of the sky would soon be taken over by the evening sky. You could see the first star twinkling in the fast changing sky. I watched the while I was walking my way trough my neighbourhood, trough the streets, trough the crowed city. The people walking, chattering, laughing and window shopping: nothing changed in all those years. Like Time stood still from the moment I turned 14, like it thought: 'I don't want to go any further. I'm bored with always going forward. Let's stop for a while.'

I would like to meet Time. First, because I wanted to kick it for stopping with going further ("Why don't you move on and get Ikuto back here!" ) and secondly, because I wanted to thank it. Yes, thank it. Somewhere, I was thankful to Time from not going further. I wanted to hold on to the years where Ikuto wasn't back from his journey. When my worries where first about choosing Tadase or Ikuto, now I was questioning Ikuto's love for me. Sure, he told he loved me, but that was 5 FREAKING YEARS AGO! _I doubt that love didn't change..._

I groaned. Who was I kidding?! Time didn't stop: it stopped for nobody, not even me. Maybe my inside didn't change, my outside did. My short pink hair had grown, and reached until my waist. My body was more mature and (I'm sure Ikuto would like this, that pervert guy), my chest finally started to grow and it was now nice developed, as I might say. But I don't really cared about those things. I expected them to happen. What I didn't expect, was that Ikuto would be gone so long.

The sky had turned midnight blue as the night took control of the city. My feet took me trough the crowds. Some people turned their heads to me or tried to find eye contact, but I ignored them all. I wasn't interested in their pity or worry for me. I didn't want to speak with anybody. I didn't need anybody right now, only my special place. That's where I'm going right now. To my little heaven on earth. To my sanctuary. To my lover.

Yes, that lover of mine is gone now for 5 years. Nobody have heard any news of him, not even Utau. She told me that the last thing Ikuto told her was that he wanted to become a better violin player. If he was famous, than maybe he would find his father quicker. I don't know if his plan worked. Sure, he is now one of the most known music artist in this world, but if he had found his dad, I'm sure I would have heard that.

No, I haven't heard anything from Ikuto. That's why I began to date those guys. I know I found out that my heart belongs to Ikuto, but after he was gone for so long, I began to feel so alone. Every day I came home, there was nobody there to meet me and ask me how my day was. Every night I lay alone in bed, waiting for somebody to knock on my balcony door. Every time I see my friends kissing their boyfriends, it feels like a knife stabbing trough my heart.

All those guys, all my boyfriends...they were shields. I didn't want to feel the horrible loneliness and the pain of missing Ikuto, so I fell in love again. The love that I would get from those guys would keep me safe from the depths of despair inside my heart. I thought that if I fell in love, the love that I would get from my lover would protect me from all the pain that I felt everyday because of the emptiness that Ikuto left behind.

But my shields weren't made of the strongest iron. They couldn't stand the silent tears that I cried, and they began to rust. Little by little. The knights who held the shields up began to notice, and they tried to find the reason why it was happening. They thought it was because of something that they did wrong. Of course, they wouldn't expect that their beautiful princess was the one that was betraying them by secretly turning down their defences. But once, they found out. And they would leave the princess, so that she was just as alone and vulnerable as she was before.

I noticed that the sounds died away, and I was walking trough a very familiar place. Over the years, the park still remanded the same as it was before. No three was cut, no bench was removed to another place. Everything was the same as it used to be. Only my destination changed from 5 years ago. Then, I always walked to the bridge, would stand there for a while listening to the sound of the water, and then I would go back, pondering about why I felt so lost lately.

Now that I finally made my decision, I could go to the other side of the bridge. Ever since I knew for sure that I loved Ikuto, my heart told me that it was time to go to the other side of the bridge, to the lake. The lake that lay there, silently waiting for a person curious and brave enough to cross the bridge and find the treasure on the other side_. I probably fit that description_, I thought as I walked over the bridge, and followed the swinging path to the blue pearl that lay ahead of me. There, my lover was waiting on me.

I stopped and took in the sight of the place. Threes who wore young, new, fresh leaves, stood strong and straight up along the water side. Flowers with their petals closed stood everywhere in the fields, together with fresh green grass. In the middle, there lay the secret lake. The water rippled slowly against the sides, reflecting the lights of the stars and my most beloved celestial body. There was a clear sky, and the only sound that you heard was from the water of the lake, that made a soft, splashy sound. Heaven on earth.

I sat down in the grass and kicked my shoes off. I liked to feel the blades of grass between my toes, it felt nice. I took my jacket off and laid it next to me, together with my bouquet. Five pure white lily's. Wrapped in an old newspaper, but still they were breathtaking. I gave them a soft smile before I placed them next to my jacket. Then I looked up and stared to the face of my lover.

It was a clear night: there weren't any clouds in the sky. Thousands stars shone, and in the middle stood the most beautiful star of all, the moon. It was full moon, and the perfect round circle looked prettier than ever. The moon seemed so close tonight, I could see all his craters. If I wished, I thought, I could reach my hand out and take the moon out of the sky. I could take it out of the sky and hold him in my arms, letting the bright white light take all my pain and loneliness away.

The main colour in the sky was a beautiful midnight blue one. The exact same colour as Ikuto's hair. His eyes were the same colour, but they had something special: they had a little spark in it. Normally, you wouldn't see it. Only when Ikuto was really happy, you could see it. Thanks to the circumstances, Ikuto's spark had died a long time ago.

Still I remember, that sometimes when he was talking to me, teasing me or trying to make me blush, I always could see a mysterious glistering in his eyes. When I was younger, I saw it but I never understood where it came from. Now, as I'm older and know about his past, I understand what that spark meant: it was Ikuto's happiness. It sparkled so bright, just like the stars above my head, who are shining now with just as much happiness as Ikuto's eyes did.

What I wouldn't do to see those eyes again. To hear his velvet voice whisper in my ear. To feel his hands ruffle my hair. To hear him teasing me, making me so mad and at the same time making me blush strawberry red. To see that irritating smirk on his way too handsome face. What I wouldn't give to feel his arms around my waist, me sitting on his lap, just listening to his soothing breathing and taking in that scent that fitted him so well. Oh what wouldn't I do for that.

But that was impossible. Ikuto was gone, I was alone again, and the only thing that kept me from falling into a depression, is the moon. Sounds maybe crazy for a normal person, but I'm not really normal, so I don't care what others may think of me. Ever since I was sure of my love for Ikuto, and found out that I couldn't find the love that I wanted in other boys, I decided to give my love to the thing that Ikuto loved so much: the moon.

That perfect white celestial body became my one and true love for the past 5 years. I don't know what I love the most about it. The bright white light that it shone, that you even could see trough the clouds. The different forms that it took, from a little crescent to his full round form. The safety that it gave me by coming back every night after being chased away by the upcoming sun, to show to me that it wasn't going to leave me. I loved everything about the moon, that's why I saw it as my lover.

"Hey Ikuto, here I am again."

I called the moon Ikuto since it reminded me so much of him. Every time I saw the moon, I immediately thought of that blue haired catboy. And since I talked to the moon, I used the name that made me remember the person I loved the most: Ikuto.

I looked down to my toes, and sighed. "Kai broke up with me." I said then. "It's not that I didn't expect it to happen. I'm mean, you know what's wrong with me."

One of the stars next to the moon flickered, like it was a head that nodded to me. Of course the moon and the stars knew what was wrong with me. I had talked to them for years about my life, so they knew everything about me and my boyfriends-problem.

"I just have no freaking idea how to stop it!" I exclaimed. Frustration and confusion was building up inside me. "This whole love sick thing is making me sadder and sadder every time! After every break up, I say to myself that I should stop it. That I should stop with falling in love with other guys, because you promised to come back to me. And I tell that to myself a thousand times, and then I say: 'Come on Amu, it's not that you can't live without a man in your life. You have your friends, and your chara's, so cheer up and be strong!'

The silence of the night was broken by a sudden croaking. Apparently, some fat, pimply frog listened to my story and wanted to give his opinion about it. "CROAK!"

I bore my teeth, grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it in the direction of the sound. There was a splash and the frog croaked again.

"Shut up!" I yelled. _Who does that frog think he is?! _"I know that I should listen to my own advice, but don't you know how hard it is? I'm waiting for 5 years now. And in all those years I tried to hold on to my memories of Ikuto." My vision blurred because of my watery eyes, but I ignored it. My lecture to the frog wasn't over yet.

"When I saw my boyfriends, I imagine seeing him finally coming back from his journey. When one of them said something to me, I blushed pretending that it was him saying something pervert to me. When they kissed me, I only thought of Ikuto, remembering his lips on my skin and his breath in my neck. All to fool myself and to pretend that I didn't need Ikuto to feel loved, because I had somebody else. I know it's cruel and foolish of me, but..."

I looked up to Ikuto's symbol and let my tears fall. "But it's so hard being alone" I whispered. "I don't want to be alone. Sometimes I too want to feel the warmth of somebody holding me or to hear a guy say 'I love you' with all his heart, just like other girls with a boyfriend. Is that so bad?"

My tears kept on falling. "Is that it Ikuto? Are you mad at me for dating all those boys? Is that why the empty place in my heart never disappears, but only gets bigger and get more painful? I try to make the loneliness go away, but my pain only increases. Is it maybe not your fault, but my own?"

The stars flickered.

The frog croaked softly.

The moon shone just as bright as it did on all those night that I visited this place.

"Because if that is true... than I'm sorry." Tears kept coming and I choked my words out. Ikuto had to know this, he had to hear my apologize, even if it wasn't exactly him I was saying sorry to.

"I'm sorry for dating those guys. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you all those years without losing hope. I'm sorry for kissing them, laughing with them, having fun with them. I'm sorry that I was afraid that you wouldn't come back and make me fall in love with you like you said. I'm sorry for losing faith and not being strong. I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry Ikuto."

I looked up to the moon. The sky had the most beautiful colour on earth and the moonlight shimmered on the lake, making it look like the water was caring little diamonds, that reflected the moonlight and let it reach into all the dark places of my heart. I could almost feel it. Like somebody was whipping my tears from my cheeks, soothing me and hugging me. If I could, I could reach my arms out and tighten my hold on the body, but you can't hug air.

Instead, I picked up my flower bouquet and sat down at the water. I reached and softly caressed the water surface. The cold, velvet touch of the lake send chills down my spine. I took my lily's out and hold each flower in my hands. They had the same white colour as my favourite white pearl and they felt just as soft as the water.

I kissed each one of them. "Give my kiss to Ikuto" I whispered against the petals. "Tell him that I love him. Tell him that I love him with all my heart, despite my behaviour in the past few years. Please tell him that."

I placed the flowers in the water and watched them drove away to the middle of the lake. 5 little flower heads floating off on the water surface, like 5 shooting stars who were trying to reach the biggest star of all, the moon, to tell him about the journey they made for him.

I always gave flowers to the lake when I paid it a visit. It was my way of saying 'thank you for listening' to this place, and to give the moon kisses that I wanted to give to Ikuto. If I wasn't for this lake and the moon, I would have fallen into a depression a long time ago.

When I couldn't see the flowers anymore, I lay down on the grass and covered myself with my jacket. It wasn't cold tonight, so there wasn't a chance of freezing to death. When I lie down, the amount of stars in the sky increased and the moon looked closer to earth than ever.

"Good night Ikuto" I whispered before falling asleep. I wasn't afraid that something would happen to be: I had thousands of stars and the moon himself keeping an eye on me. I couldn't be saver than at this place.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

The sound of birds singing and a soft morning kiss from the sun was what woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes to meet a light blue coloured sky filled with white morning clouds. My jacket fell off me when I sat up and stretched. I looked up to see the lake... and froze.

_This can not be true._

The whole surface of the lake was covered with water lily's. White, pink, and red. The sunlight made each one of them open up so that the lake looked like a field of white flowers. In combination with the clear blue colour of the water and the green grass and the strong threes, the sight of the park was breathtaking.

I shook my head.

I rubbed my eyes.

I splashed water in my face (I was even afraid to touch the water because I couldn't believe it was real).

Still heaven did not return to the sky.

After an small amount of time (half hour), I couldn't do anything else but to accept that what I saw before my eyes had to be real. The grass felt like grass should feel. The water was cold and made my hand wet. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my body.

After my mind registered all those things and I let everything that happened sink in, I finally reacted on it.

I fell on my knees and began to cry.

Not from sadness, but from joy. It was like a gift from the moon, from Ikuto, to me.

Every lily, every glistering water drop, every fresh new leaf on the threes: it was like all the love that I held for Ikuto had come to life. With all my visits to this place and my talks to the moon, I kept giving and giving my love to the only thing that I thought that deserved it: this place by the lake. I gave and gave and asked nothing in return, but the lake gave something to me in return: The whole lake was a symbol of the love of me and Ikuto.

I cried and cried and I felt happier than I have ever felt in all those lonely years. This was the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me.

I kept staring at it, taking in the scenery. I never wanted to take my eyes from it.

"Ikuto' I whispered. "I know you're not here. I know that you maybe don't love me anymore. But how I wish you would see this. I couldn't speak of my love for you when I was younger because I didn't understand it. But this...this place. The threes, the flowers, the grass, the lake: this is what I feel for you. If you would see this, than you would know. Than you would know...that I love you."

"I know Amu."

_That voice._

It couldn't be.

No way. No freaking way. My mind must be playing tricks with me.

"He is gone Lake!" I yelled to the water. Dirty thing. First dazzling me with her beauty and then making me going insane by making me think that I heard the voice of –

"No Amu, he isn't gone. He is back, look behind you." I heard a silly childish voice responded.

"Oh shut up!" I never had been so angry, but I felt like I wanted to punch the lake badly_. I know I know, you can't punch water, but what it is doing is unforgivable!_ "Ikuto is away for 5 years now, and no way that he is back or standing behind me! He probably have found somebody else that hasn't dated guys only to get out of her misery. He must be together with a girl who is perfect, who looks beautiful, who smiles all the time and certainly does **not **talk to the moon because of her being lonely. So give me one stupid reason why in the world Ikuto would come back to me?!"

"To tell you that I'm sorry." A pair of arms slipped around my waist and made me turn around. My hands met a black shirt, my head bumped into a muscular chest and when I looked up, my eyes met an pair of azure blue eyes that were way too familiar to me. I stared in his face and I tried to take the amount of information in that was entering my world.

A guy with midnight coloured hair and night blue eyes is standing before me, looking grown up and more mature than he ever looked 5 years ago. He wears his usual black clothes and a trademark smirk is plastered on his face. Despite looking like a adult, he looks very much like the handsome and teasing boy who I realized that I loved 4 years ago. But was it really him, or was this just another trick from the lake?

"Why so silent Amu? Thinking pervert thoughts about me?"

When I heard that comment, my soul returned to my body. It rang to many bells in my head to not know who this guy was. Not a trick from the lake, that for sure.

"I-I-Ikuto?"

He gave me that frustrating-but-sweet-at-the-same-time smile of him. "The one and only. Who else is looking as handsome as me?"

As I tried to answer that question of him, a mix of emotions bubbled up inside me, fighting to be the first one to show. Anger won.

"I hate you." Ikuto's smirk disappeared. "I see you for the first time in 5 years and the first thing you ask is if you are still as good looking as you think you are? I see you back after all those years and you acted like you have never been gone? Who do you think you are?! How do you got the nerve to meet me and act like I'm still 14 years old?!?"

He opened his mouth, but I couldn't stop. All my emotions that I held in for these 5 years came out at once. "I don't know what your reason is to stay away for 5 freaking years and to let nothing know to me or even Utua, but I don't care. You were probably too busy with your father and yourself to think maybe once 'maybe I should let the others know what I am doing' because I don't care about the others. You don't even care about me!"

"Amu listen, I can expl-"

"But why would you care about me?! I'm just some girl you know from long ago, it's not that I matter. I'm just some girl that you liked when you were younger, but when you were away from me, you were happy that you left me. And you know what, I'm happy too that you left me! I'm happy that you left me 5 years ago to fix up the mess that is called 'my life', that you, so you know, ruined by leaving me all alone! I'm happy that you left me Ikuto!"

"Than why are you crying Amu?" Ikuto reached his hand out to wipe my tears away, but I slapped it away and touched my face to make sure that I wasn't crying, because I wasn't. I wasn't crying about Ikuto coming back, I wasn't crying because I was so happy to feel his hands on my face and to hear his voice saying my name again, I wasn't crying...

I stood there with tears falling down and stared at him with all the hate that I hold inside. I wanted him to feel the same pain that I had been in for so long. "When I realized that I loved you, you not Tadase, I tried to hold on to your promise to make me fall in love with you" I whispered. "I tried to hold on to all the memories of you to help me through the pain and loneliness. But as time went by and I didn't hear anything from you, I began to try to fill up the emptiness by falling in love again."

Ikuto's face turned shocked.

"Yes, I dated other man. I laughed with them, I blushed for them, I kissed them and with some I even made out! How does that feel Ikuto?!" He had a blank look on his face and his eyes didn't sparkle. I turned around and looked to the beautiful lake, smiling sadly.

"Hurt to hear doesn't it? To know that your girl wasn't that strong as you thought she would be. That she couldn't stand the pain of being alone and tried to make her pain go away with love from other guys. That she went nuts and began talking to the moon and gave kisses to a lake because she couldn't stand the pain of being alone."

It was like again I wasn't talking to Ikuto, but at the moon again. Both didn't respond, but still I had the idea that they heard and understood every word I said.

"How does that makes you feel Ikuto?"

Silence.

"How does that makes you feel..."

Somebody hugged me from behind and pulled me closed to his body. I struggled to get free but he didn't let me go.

"You never left my mind. Never. In all those years I only though of you. When I played my violin, when I smiled, when I say a pink rose: the only thing that I saw in my dreams was you. I only thought of you and how you would be doing and how much you would hate me because of leaving you."

My vision blurred from my tears and I only heard Ikuto's voice, his face buried in my hair.

"You asked me how it makes me feel. It makes me feel like the worst person on earth. Who I probably am. But please give me a chance to make it up to you. Please give me one change to show you that you were the most important person in my life and that you still are. Give me one chance so that I can show you what I feel for you."

I sniffed. Of course I wanted to know what Ikuto felt me for me, but was he worth giving a chance?

"Please Amu?" He sound so desperate, so sad, so pleading, so..._so much like me_

"Fine." I turned around. "But you will only get on-" I wanted to continue, but I was cut off by something.

Ikuto's lips.

Ikuto was kissing me. Me. Me, Hinamori Amu. The lost and left girl that have been alone for so long and began talking to the moon, telling him of her pain and asking if her lost lover would ever come back to her.

And he did. It was really Ikuto.

Not a star that fell from the sky.

Not the glistering of the water from the lake.

Not the moon that came down to earth.

But Ikuto like I remembered him: sapphire eyes, midnight blue hair and the only guy that loved the real me. And I loved the real him.

Not any of my boyfriends or Tadase.

Not the park with his strong threes and thousand flowers.

Not the moon in the outstretched sky, filling me with hope and love every time I saw it.

I loved Ikuto.

And on that moment, on that very morning when I found my long lost lover back in my own heaven on earth and was filled with more love that I could ever give to somebody else, I knew one thing for sure.

_As long as the sun and the moon will continue to be in the sky_

_As long as the sun and the moon will chase our darkness away with their strong light_

_As long as the sun and the moon will brighten day and night until the end of time_

_Our love will shine_

_Eternally_

**Artemis: That's it! That's the ending. * happy sigh* I'm so proud it's finally done. What did you guys thought of it?**

**Ikuto & Amu:*glaring***

**Artemis: What? What have I done wrong?!**

**Ikuto: I left Amu and come back after 5 YEARS!?**

**Amu: And I talk to the moon?! Which sane person talks to the moon?**

**Artemis:...sane persons like me.**

**Amu: *wide eyes* You talk to the moon?**

**Artemis: So? Some grown up people play with toy soldiers or think that they can be the new Elvis even if they are 70 years old. So why can't I be also a little bit weird by talking to the moon? And for your information Amu, I'm sure your boyfriend have done it also a couple of times. Right Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: ...No comment.**

**Artemis: I hope you all liked my two-shot. I loved to write this, especially the part at the lake by night, it's was just such a beautiful idea. Ikuto and Amu kissing by a lake....Awww cute!^^ I wished that those kinds of lakes really excited in my neighbourhood...*dreams away***

**Amu: If you liked this story too, please let it know by giving a review! It doesn't have to be long (however the writer would appreciate that :P), she just hopes everyone liked her story!**

**Artemis: Oh yes, I almost forgot! If you could do me a little favour, please answer my poll on my profile. I have a couple of ideas for my stories, but I don't know which one to start with first. So I thought: Let's my readers decide! :D The story summaries stand on my profile, so read and vote people! Thank you for your vote and for taking the time for reading (and maybe reviewing) my story! Enjoy 2010 and look out for my new stories!**


End file.
